Mantis Queen
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Luka encounters the Mantis Girl. Things get bad, quick. Rated M for rape.


Mantis's are feared. This fear is a justifiable one. After all, once a female mantis has successfully mated with a male, the male is swiftly killed and devoured by the female. Now this is a genetic evolution, and one which makes a lot of sense, as it keeps the population down, but it's still scary. So it makes sense that in the region of Gold, there is a fear of being attacked by the Mantis girl. A monster known for her swiftness and the ferocity in her strikes, her techniques being devastating one's that effortlessly make her opponents orgasm. But this particular mantis girl won't eat human males. At least, most of them won't be devoured.

Luka was caught off-guard. One moment he was ready, the next he was being pursued by an opponent, deep in the underbrush of the forest. He ran, attempting to find a clearing to fight back, but as he ran, his feet effortlessly adjusting to the roots, branches, twigs, and forest, around over and under him.

When he arrived in a suitable clearing, he continued running for a few more feet before turning to a complete stop. He pulled his sword and readied himself, as the monster that was pursuing him continued to tear through the forest, her sword hands effortlessly tearing apart the forest surrounding her. She was beautiful, and massive.

The woman who was pursuing him was very obviously a mantis girl. She was young, beautiful, and stood at roughly 8 feet tall, with breasts the size of Luka's head. She possessed quite a few sets of limbs, her legs being long and ending in hooks, clearly designed to increase climbing ability. Her arms were blades, slicing apart thick tree trunks with what appeared to be simple flicks of her muscles. She also possessed a pair of insect wings, though Luka wasn't quite sure if they'd be useful, or functional at all given the height of the monster.

"Come, mate with me!" She demanded, as she entered the clearing. Luka pointed his sword at her head and loudly declared "Why would I do that? If I did, you'd kill me!" He said, understanding the life-pattern's of Preying Mantis's, from a book Alice had given him.

"Actually, I only kill those who refuse!" She said, lust obvious in her eyes, as she rose her tail, dripping with sticky fluids, the tail opening to reveal a soft, pink interior.

Luka shuddered, as she suddenly ran up and used her sword arms to slice through his clothes. The mantis was a cold and calculating beast. Her mouth opened to reveal a dripping interior, filled with sharp teeth, but a long and flexible tongue. "Come to me, my new mate!" She declared, happily as she retreated.

"Come to me. I need you..." She said, lustfully her eyes filled with a confident allure, like he was meant to be a part of her. Luka froze upon hearing her voice, feeling it make his dick hard, and in that moment of arousal, she lunged and ripped the sword out of his hand.

"Now you're mine... Surrender to me!" She said as she embraced him, wrapping her sword arms around him, and rising her tail over his head, to drip her hot fluid onto his head. She giggled, cutely, as he turned, so that his penis was able to be touched by the tail.

"I'm yours?" Luka declared scared, weaponless and defenseless against the massive insect woman. Her tail swung hypnotically, waiting for his dick to get even harder, and as he found himself being smothered between her massive breasts, how soft, hot and massive they were aroused him even further. "So will you mate with me?" She asked, her eyes alight with confidence, alight with knowledge that he'd be a new member of her harem.

Her tail suddenly bolted forward, wrapping itself around his penis. Luka was overwhelmed by the alien vagina, and felt himself edge, then crumble immediately. Spraying his sperm deep into her tail, he felt the mantis woman shallow, enjoying the heat of her victims sperm, now both impregnated, and slightly less hungry, she began laughing immediately. "How pathetic... you were touched by my tail, for a moment, inside of it, and you came? You make me laugh. I want to have more, and more babies." She said, confidently, happy that she found such a pathetic mate, because he'd be able to produce lots and lots of babies.

"You're gonna give me lots of sperm. I bet you are happy, aren't you?" She asked, and Luka nodded slightly, his penis enjoying the feelings her tail, her tight tail, wet and slurping, was giving him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, as she began to vibrate, her breasts moving across and around his head, his body enjoying the sensations she was giving him.

He didn't speak, but he did continue to thrust. His penis went in and out of her tail with no difficulty, no struggle at all, as he easily continued to be dominated by her. He was grateful to be still alive, and as pleasure assaulted his thoughts, he couldn't help but find her more and more appealing. She had spared him after-all. Why wouldn't he be hers, completely? Her servant, her mate, her's. She had already declared he was to be hers. So why not? Why deny his natural place? Why fight her? Why did he feel this need to argue? After-all, this felt amazing, he was alive, his penis was deep inside of her, spraying her with more and more of his sperm, which suited him just fine. When he next orgasmed, he smiled and whispered "If I give you lots of children, will you be the mantis queen?" He said quietly, hoping she'd say yes. She nodded, as she moaned from his orgasm, from the heat and taste of his cum. With that he nodded, and proceeded to fuck her faster, moving his hips deeper into her, into her hot tail, to give her more children, to serve her more.

When he was panting, he was laid down, as the mantis smiled. "You're such a good servant! Just that, I'll be using you to nourish your children..." She said sexily, her voice a moan, her voice filled with pants, as she let her tail touch his chest. Her tail suddenly began to spray eggs. Coating his body with his own unborn children, she smirked as she felt the release in a similar way to that of a man's orgasm, the releasing of pent up fluids, begging to be released.

She continued to spray him with his own children, for almost an hour. When it was done, she was tired, her head soaked in sweat. Her eggs began to vibrate, effortlessly making Luka hard again.

The vibrations were hot, and were making Luka want to orgasm. He realized quickly that this meant she was using him to feed their children, and that thought made Luka want to cum. He wanted to orgasm, so when the first one came, he was sure to release as much as possible. He wanted to feed his children, and the children of the Mantis queen. After all, he owed it to them right?

When Luka had passed out from exhaustion, he was taken to a cave. Deep inside of this cave, was where the Mantis woman kept her mates. She kept them alive, though either fucking her, or one of their own children, or covered in eggs, she was careful to let them live. So Luka would have the pleasure of being kept there. As one of her pets. Her mates. Or his own children's mate. Depended on her mood. The Mantis queen smirked. She enjoyed her life.


End file.
